


Cruel World

by Variative



Series: Pound of Dirt 'Verse [5]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:45:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Variative/pseuds/Variative
Summary: "I can't walk," Ghost whispered, anguished. "Just go on without me."





	Cruel World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ActualWritesThings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualWritesThings/gifts).



> :)

Leya let out an explosive, satisfied sigh, sitting back on her heels. Ghost made a noise and twitched as the dildo slid out of him, and Leya patted his thigh affectionately.

"You did great," she said, unbuckling the harness. It was digging into her hips, the discomfort really starting to come through now that the rush was starting to fade. Leya dumped it onto the floor next to the bunk, and Jinx stirred enough to come over and kneel behind her, leaning against her back and lethargically massaging the dents out of her skin. Leya leaned into it and hummed approval, catching Jinx's hand and bringing it up to her lips, lazy with satisfaction. She felt Jinx's mouth curve into a smile against her shoulder blade.

"I think you killed me," Ghost whimpered. He was still sprawled facedown in the sheets, right where Leya had left him after that last massive, shaking orgasm collapsed his arms out from under him.

By that point, Jinx had been curled up near the head of the bunk in her own sleepy post-orgasmic haze, stroking Ghost's hair and shoulders intermittently as he writhed and sweated and cried out, shaking under Leya's thrusts. His mouth was a marvel, and so was his cock, and Jinx had ridden both until she couldn't take it for another second, and now she crawled away from Leya back to the warm hollow she had just left and curled up again. She was blinking sleepily, but she reached out and twirled a piece of Ghost's hair around her finger and smoothed it down comfortingly before she closed her eyes.

"So melodramatic," Leya murmured, laying herself out over him so she could kiss his neck. He was flushed all down his back, and his cheeks and the delicate shells of his ears were absurdly pink and hot. His hair was a wild mess, spreading over the pillow in thick pale tangles. "My beautiful boy," Leya mumbled. She rubbed her chin over the smooth curve of his neck and murmured nonsensically in admiration, "You're a force of nature, Ghost."

"I don't think I can stand up," he groaned.

Leya hummed and bit his earlobe gently and rubbed her hips against his ass, smearing the mess of slick between his thighs. The hot, smooth skin felt  _so good_ , especially after being in the harness for so long, and part of her just wanted to rut against him for a while, lose herself in all that softness and heat. She probably couldn't come again, but right now she didn't care. But Ghost jerked at the friction and whimpered, " _No_ , I can't take any more…"

That was too bad, though if Leya was honest with herself, she'd reached her limit as well. She shushed Ghost and kissed his neck again, and Jinx laced their fingers together and squeezed his hand without opening her eyes.

"It's okay," Leya said. "You wore me out too. I just can't get enough of you," and she slid her arms under his chest and squeezed him close, burying her face between his shoulder blades. He put on a little extra fat like no one else she knew, a cushioning layer softening out all his bony joints and hard muscles that no strict regime of limited diet and targeted workouts had been able to banish. She loved that about him. He was good to hug always but especially after a round as spectacular as that, and he grunted a little in protest, but allowed it.

"You're such a sap when you're all fucked out," Jinx mumbled. Leya lifted her head and caught a half-sliver of a smile, one dark eye peering out from the tangle of dark hair and muscled limbs that Jinx had piled herself into.

"I won't deny it," Leya said, and rolled off Ghost and stretched, all the way up on her tip-toes with her fingers nearly brushing the ceiling. Her thighs and ass protested vehemently, and she groaned and let her arms fall, dropping back down to sit on the edge of the bed.

Ghost's breathing was slowing down. Leya prodded him high in the ribs, right where he was agonizingly ticklish. He barely even reacted, just gave a half-hearted, spasmodic wriggle away from the touch and groaned some more.

"Come on," she said, poking him again. "You need to shower or you'll end up glued to the sheets."

"Good," Ghost grunted. "Won't have to move ever again."

"Lazybones," Jinx murmured, affectionately stroking the back of his hand with a thumb.

"'s not my fault." He heaved a great sigh and rolled over, groaning all the while as if it cause him an enormous amount of angst and discomfort, levered himself into a sitting position for all of two seconds, and then collapsed back down.

Leya sympathized with the sentiment, but things were going to start getting tacky soon, and in her opinion that was far worse than having to get up and make it three meters to the 'fresher in order to enjoy a nice, hot shower.

Being a commissioned officer had its perks.

"Come on," she coaxed, patting his chest as he blinked dolefully up at her. "Some kind of ARC trooper you are, huh?"

"I can't walk," Ghost whispered, anguished. "Just go on without me."

"Lazy," Jinx mumbled again. She snaked her arm around Ghost's waist and squeezed him close, and then her arm slid a little lower and skated right through the congealing mess of jizz striping his stomach. "Ew," she said faintly, with enormous dismay, and sat up and wiped it off on his shoulder. "Now we all need a shower, I guess."

"I think we might have to carry Ghost," Leya said.

"Don't," Jinx replied, cracking an enormous yawn in the middle of it. She sighed, blinked at Leya for a moment, and then crawled over Ghost to get off the bunk. She leaned against Leya, and she absently kissed Jinx's hair. "You'll just encourage him."

Ghost pouted enormously. "Just let me sleep," he whined. "You taskmaster."

"No, I've got this," Jinx assured Leya, and stretched and then bent down and somehow heaved Ghost over her shoulder into a fireman's carry as he squawked in protest.

"Thanks," Leya said, following them into the fresher. "My thighs feel like jelly."

"This is an _outrage_ ," Ghost complained, even as Jinx set him down in the fresher. In his defense, Leya supposed, he really did stagger, and had to cling to the wall to stay upright.

Leya leaned in and kissed him chastely. "It's a cruel world we live in," she murmured, "When long, hot showers with two beautiful women are necessary after going a few rounds of athletic sex with them."

"Well, when you put it like that," Ghost said.


End file.
